The present invention relates to the field of flexible tubes for distributing a paste with at least one thread of a typically colored secondary paste.
In their Patent Application FR-A-26222542=EP-A-0315554, the Applicants have described a flexible tube for distributing a paste having colored stripes disposed on the surface of the paste bead. The principal paste passes through a central passage while the colored paste stored under the shoulder of the tube passes via small windows and into the central passage proceeding towards the outlet orifice and becoming applied onto the principal paste bead.
Furthermore, document DE-A-2053109 (=FR-A-2113128=U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,804) disclosed a tube for distributing a principal paste with a central thread of a second paste, its mouth having a cylindrical interior surface comprising the passage for the principal paste about an axial channel for the distribution of the second paste, this distribution channel being supplied with this second paste by tubes which discharge into the annular gap containing the said second paste. With this arrangement, the secondary paste is discharged close to the end of the tube into the center of the flow of principal paste, which is not favorable to the formation of a compact bead.
The Applicants have sought to obtain a tube producing a bead of the same type but of improved compactness and having a well-calibrated central thread of secondary paste. The disposition studied is interesting in many practical cases, particularly when it is desired to mask or protect the substance of the secondary filament until the application of the paste bead or also when it is desired then to make sure that once it has been applied, the paste has been sufficiently worked, such work (for example a massage) being reflected in an homogenisation of the color of the paste which has been worked in this way.
Here, a paste also signifies a thick cream. It was deemed necessary to remain at ambient temperature for the solution sought.